The Hunter's Heart
by AlorsLaure
Summary: Bella Swan is the daughter of the famous vampire hunter, Charlie Swan. When she finds out about a strange coven in the state of Washington, she feels the need to investigate. But what happens when she breaks all of her father's rules by falling in love with what should be her biggest enemy?
1. Chapter 1

I was hesitating to make that call. I knew I had to do it but I was stubborn and didn't want to make him the honour of being the first one to call. It would be like telling him I forgave him to what he did to me four years ago. But then again, he was my father and the only one what could help me in this though situation.

My name is Bella Swan. I'm 18 years old and have been a vampire hunter ever since I was a little girl. My father is the most famous one in the little community of vampire slayers. He was a retired one for years now but he liked to brag about how he killed one of the Volturi guards, Felix, without being hunted by Aro, the chief of the Volturi's; the one that every vampire and vampire hunter feared. If one day one of us made it to kill him, that one would be a damn brave hero. My father even sometimes tells that he saw the anger in Aro's eyes when he was burning Felix's corpse. That wasn't true.

But no one ever managed to kill any other vampire that was a part of the Volturi's and that's why my father was the most famous one. He had been taking me with him ever since I was ten years old. It had been my present for my tenth birthday, and I loved it. I have to admit it; my father made a good vampire hunter out of me.

Now was a critical time. I had my eyes on this coven of vampires for over a year now. They were weird, not like the other covens.

Members from covens were always harder to kill because they were attached to each other and even maybe felt love for each other, although I couldn't believe bloodless monsters like vampires could feel any kind of love. But I liked challenges and blood-loving nomads were just too mainstream for me.

This coven was different. They had been living in that little town close to the border of Canada for quite some time now and they even dared to be a part of society, which is a main reason for me to suspect them of organising a big slaughter. It was my duty to make them disappear in a sea of flames.

I dialled my father's number and sighed loudly before taking a big amount of air into my lungs. After some waiting, he finally picked up, introducing himself as Charlie Swan.

"Dad?" I said, my voice trembling. He was hesitating at the other side of the phone and I decided it was time for me to finally release the huge amount of air from my lungs. "Dad, it's me, Bella." I felt stupid of saying that to him. He must have known it was I.

"I know it's you, Bells." He answered. It was always nice to know he hadn't forgotten me. A long silence followed, both of us not sure whether to say something personal or if I had to go straight to the point.

The second option it was. "I found this coven in the state of Washington and I think I might need some help."

"You need help?" He asked like it was impossible for me to need help. Maybe because of what had happened in the past.

"I need you dad. They are numerous. I don't think I can do them all on my own."

"So you need me?"

"I do." I admitted. He waited again for some long seconds and I almost thought he hung up on me before he started to talk. No, I knew he was still on the other side of the line because I knew he liked it when people stroke his ego.

"Tell me more about it." I hadn't noticed I had been holding my breath until I released everything by the sound of his words.

"There are seven of them living a house. Their creator is amongst them and shows to be the leader of the group. They seem not having killed any human being or at least not that I have heard of."

"How you know?" He asked suspiciously, breaking my sentence off.

"A friend told me." There was noise at the other side of the line and I knew he was about to ask me who that friend was to look him up in his book of all the vampire slayers he knew about. "Jacob Black." I said even before he could ask me. "Can I continue while you look him up?" He mumbled something I couldn't understand but I continued my story.

"There are four male vampires and three female vampires and they are mates. I need to go there to investigate on them more deeply but from what I've heard, some of them seem to be rather tough."

"But if they don't seem to drink human blood, as your friend Jacob Black told you, why would you have to slaughter them?" I knew my father well enough to know this was a test. For him, it was killing or killing. No matter how nice they seemed to be, they still had to be murdered.

"They are trying to melt into society. The creator works at the local hospital and his creations are going to school. I might suspect a slaughter action in the few months to come." I knew my father was nodding proudly because I had no mercy on them.

"What do you think should be done?" I took a deep sigh. I knew he wouldn't agree with my idea but it's all Jacob and I had been able to think of.

"I think I should try to melt into them to maybe know more about them and their strange habits."

"WHAT!?" He screamed. Exactly the reaction I had expected from him. His policy said we shouldn't blend in. Investigate from as far as possible and especially; don't make yourself known to them.

"Think about it, dad!"

"I don't want to listen to your suicide attempt, Bella!" He screamed back at me, angrily.

"Just listen to me!" I tried to convince him.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"I'm going to do it anyway. I don't care if I don't get your help for it." I lied. I cared. I was sad because of how we ended up not talking for four years although it was his entire fault. Also, I needed his expertise on this one. He was the only one strong enough to help me with this coven. Then I reminded myself of the magic words. "They might bring us closer to Aro."

He sighed and I knew he was giving in, especially when hearing Aro's name. "You know I promised myself to stop, right?"

"I know." I answered and couldn't help but let a smile cover my face.

"It's risky."

"I know."

"Where are we meeting up?" He finally gave in. I made a little happy dance and told him I was picking him up at the airport of Seattle as soon as he was ready to come over. "I hope it's worth it." He said.

"A vampire is always worth some of our time." I quoted him before hanging up and going to sleep with a happy feeling.

**I hope you liked the story so far! I don't know yet if I'm going to continue it and it will depend on how many reviews I have. So review pretty please because I really love the story line and want to give up some of my time to write this! If by April 5****th**** I didn't get as many hits as I hoped for, I might not continue it immediately.**

**I worked without beta on this chapter because I didn't want to bother anyone with it as I know most people don't like vampire fanfics. Sorry if there are some mistakes (it's also pretty late). **

**Thank you for your reading.**

**Xoxo,**

**Laure.**


	2. Chapter 2

The plane was landing at the airport of Seattle. I had been waiting in my car for over two hours now, trying to calm myself down at the idea of seeing my father again after all those years. How was he going to react? And how was I going to react? Do I have to cuddle him or just say hello? My heart started racing again, my palms moisten. I had to do this. It was just an awkward time to pass and everything will go right at the end.

I looked at the time on my car's dash and decided it was time to hit the welcome hall of the airport.

After some waiting, my father walked towards me. He noticed me even before I noticed him. He hadn't changed in four years. He was still the same old Charlie with his large moustache that almost took over the entirety of his mouth. He was wearing that same old brown shirt he always wore when he was travelling and the usual jeans with big holes in them because he had been wearing them for about a hundred years now. He was wearing two large bags and I knew one of them contained the arsenal we needed to hunt down some vampires.

Both of us were being awkward in the presence of each other, not knowing how to react. I took over his bags but he hung on to one of them and I realized that must have been the bag containing all of his material. It looked pretty heavy but I knew what it contained. Not the usual stuff you'd imagine like garlic and a flashlight. No, that was just a myth. No one hunted vampires like that. It contained probably my father's three lighters, one for each type of vampire. But the one he was most proud of was the one he was keeping to set Aro on fire. He never showed it to me. In fact, no one ever saw it. It was hidden somewhere and all I knew was that he was always carrying it with him in a little box.

But the heaviest that the bag contained was his suit, made from the strongest and lightest material on earth. It was extremely expensive but it was necessary to survive a vampire attack.

I walked in front of him to show him the way to my pick-up. We walked in silence, both too awkward to say something. I put his stuff in the trunk and started the car while he stepped in at the passenger's side. The ride was silent for most of the trip.

"How is your mother?" He finally asked, breaking the silence for a second.

"She's good." I answered honestly. My parents had been separated since I was six years old. She hated that he had no time for her. She always complained he was too busy with his goddamn vampires and not concentrated enough in having a family. My mother had always wanted to have a second child, maybe even a third one but after a miscarriage with her new husband, a baseball player called Phil, she gave up. She still suffered from that.

My parents hadn't been talking to each other ever since my mother walked out of the house on a Monday morning while my father went to his usual vampire hunter meeting. She took me with her and just let me see my father two months during the holidays and the week that was following my birthday.

No, it's not true. They talked to each other later. When she happened to know what my birthday present was when I turned ten years old and when she discovered I also like to hunt down vampires.

"Is she still married to the Phil guy?" He continued.

"She still is." It was a secret to no one that my father never forgot my mother.

"Where are we heading?" He finally asked, as if he suddenly remembered why he travelled to this miserable little state.

"A town called Forks. Jacob and his father are waiting for us there."

"How did you meet the Jacob guy anyway?"

"On a vampire hunter forum on the internet." I explained to him. He didn't seem very pleased to know I was on a forum and I knew why. My father had only one policy and that was to keep the vampire hunter's club closed to any type of human outside. No one that was not trusted could know about our existence.

"And are you two involved?" He asked quickly.

"No dad, we are not." I admitted to him. Ever since I saw what happened to my mother and him, I decided I wanted to concentrate myself on my career as vampire hunter. I didn't want to risk my family's life and I especially didn't want my children to be vampire hunters. I loved what I was and what I did. I loved the challenge and the fear but I didn't want my children to ever risk their lives. I knew how hard it could be sometimes and how dangerous it all was and I could never sleep right if I had my children out there. That's why I wanted to remain unmarried and childless.

After another hour of driving in the pouring rain - because it always rained in the state of Washington and it was even worse in Forks - and in complete silence, we arrived in front of Jacob's house. My father stepped out of the car and went to grab his bags but I stopped him.

"We are not staying here." I explained to him, fearing his reaction later when I was going to show him where we were actually staying. I walked to the front porch of Jacob's place and even before I got to knock on the door, he opened it. He smiled when he saw me and greeted my father like they were old buddies.

"Mr. Swan. I've heard so much about you! It's an honor to be meeting you!" He said, honestly happy to meet my father. He was an example for him as he probably was for the entire community of vampire hunters. "Come in, Mr. Swan!" He said. I followed my father inside and closed the door behind me, trying to forget this awful weather. I grew up in the sunny state of Arizona and I definitely wasn't used to this kind of weather.

"This is my father, Billy Black." Jacob introduced the man that was rolling towards us in his wheelchair. Billy reached for my father's hand and shook it, explaining to him how honored he was to have him into his house.

"Don't mind the wheelchair. A vampire that was created on her period did this to me a while ago." Billy joked and we all ended up laughing. That was who Billy was. He always relativized everything and especially his wheelchair, although I knew he hated it and wanted to get rid of it if he could and go back hunting vampires but his spine had been broken by a female vampire after he killed her mate. Ever since that day, about twelve years ago, he had been training his son and daughter to become vampire hunters themselves. It ended well for Jacob as he loved what he did and was rather good but his sister fell in love with a normal man and decided being a vampire hunter was nothing for her.

Billy decided he wanted to show my father the pictures he had on the walls. They were mostly pictures of vampire slaughters he was proud of.

"This one was Jacob's first killing." He said proudly, looking at Jacob with a large smile on his face. "He was only six years old back then and he did it all alone. The big boy." He punched Jacob sweetly in his muscles. The picture showed a six-year-old boy next to a large fire with black smoke escaping and body part burning.

After some talking, I decided it was time to head home and show my father were he was staying during our hunt. We drove a few more miles and stopped in front of a big white house with a small porch and an old tree touching the window of my room.

"Who lives here?" He asked as I was taking his stuff out of my pick-up.

"Us." I answered and walked towards the door. I heard him mumble angrily that he didn't want to work on this project for a long time and other things that were impossible to understand as I tried not to listen to him.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know, still no Edward in this chapter but don't worry, he definitely will appear soon! **

**I expect next chapter to be updated on Saturday! **

**Review and share it with your buddies and see you all back in 1 week! **

**Xoxo, **

**Laure. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Be careful._ Was what Jacob wrote on the little note that he had handed me this morning when I left for my first day at Forks High School. I sighed and got out of my car that had been parked on the parking lot for quite some time now. I had no idea what I was going to do and I had no idea what this whole "field research" was leading to but I had to fulfil my mission: kill the coven.

I walked over the parking lot and saw everyone staring at me. I was the new one here and it was the middle of March, which wasn't really the best time to be discrete.

I had my first class at eight that morning and I immediately started with math, which was basically the worst thing that could happen to me. In Phoenix, where I lived, I went to a public high school where guns were basically more dangerous than the vampires I had to deal with. This little high school in this little town was totally different to me. It was so calm in here and almost too sweet to be a school. School had never been my favourite place. I have had almost no friends when I was younger because everyone thought I was weird. And I was, I was a vampire hunter after all. I was the weird, silent girl that liked to read and came back with cuts and bruises every now and then.

I looked at the map I had received two days ago at the secretary of the school. The school I went to in Phoenix was twice the size of this one and I had never been lost in it in my entire life. So how was it possible for me to not find my way to math class? And to make everything better, I had not seen a single vampire walking around nor did I have smelled one of them. Vampires had a special smell to humans. Sweet and extremely pleasant because they had to be able to seduce their victims and gaining their trust before crashing it all and kill them, thirsty for blood.

"You need some help?" I heard someone ask next to me. But what got me most was his smell; the typical vampire smell. This was dangerous. I had never been this close to a vampire before or at least not to just make a small chat. But I wasn't going to let this chance go. I turned around but even before I could say something back, his utter beauty hit me. I had seen a lot of vampires in my life but he was definitely one of the handsomest I had ever seen. He was tall, the front of his body extremely strong. His messy hair was freeing his face; the typical pale face of a vampire, lips that looked hard as marble but with a pink lush in it. But something that stroked me was his eyes. Not the typical red eyes but more golden brown. It wasn't a human colour yet it was natural (or at least as natural a vampire could be).

"Yeah…" I said, choking a bit over my words as I was still mesmerized. But I had to keep my focus and remember why I came to Forks in the first place. I should've known he was going to be gorgeous but it still got me very bad. "Yeah I have to be in classroom 9.22 but I have no idea where that is." I explained to him.

"Oh Math, right? Walk with me." He said and walked in front of me. Something deep inside of me said it was way too dangerous but I had the opportunity and every opportunity I got to kill a vampire, I had to take. I lose this one and it might be over for good. Or I might be dead. So I followed him to wherever he brought me. He made large steps, gracious and silent like vampires were.

We walked in complete silence and he stopped right in front of a door with 9.22 written on it. "Here you go." He said. His eyes were hard and so were his lips. Even before I could thank him, he headed off and turned the corner without even giving me one last look. I was struck for a moment before entering the classroom. The teacher, Mrs Blake, gave me an angry look because I was late and without saying anything, I sat down on the only free chair.

"Hi." I heard my neighbour say. I turned my head to him. I turned my head and was faced with a young, blonde man. He had big blue eyes and a human smell. That changed to the amazing smell from the vampire from earlier and it even smelled badly. "My name is Mike." He said, handing his hand to me to shake it, which I did.

"Bella." I simply said.

"I know." I looked at him questioning. How did he know me? "Small town." He simply said, not really helping me. This was not good. If he knew I was there, the coven probably knew as well and who knows what else they knew. Maybe that explained the look the vampire gave me earlier.

"This is Jessica." He said to me, pointing to the girl in front of me. "She is extremely in love with me but I'm not into false blonde's." He continued. "I prefer chocolate brown hair." He told me. He got really close when saying this and looked deeply into my eyes, which was making me extremely uncomfortable. "But she is a nice girl." He turned his head away when he saw I wasn't continuing on his advances. "The girl there is Jessica, together with her boyfriend Ben. They hit off last month." He showed me the girl and boy next to us that were talking to each other and were indeed looking very in love. And Mike continued with talking about how he was the most famous guy in school and had sex with almost every girl from school, including Angela right before she dated Ben. That boy was talking more than a teenage girl.

Class ended and Mike walked with me towards the people; Angela, Ben and Jessica he spoke to me about. He introduced me and the three of them were just like Mike, although Angela looked like the most normal one of the four. The five of us walked out and they showed me my locker that was right next to Jessica's, which was "amaaaaazing" like Jessica said.

"Don't you think Edward Cullen is utterly gorgeous?" Angela asked when she was looking at the gorgeous vampire I had walked earlier with. I had to agree with her. Even from a distance, he looked fabulous.

"Who are the people next to him?" I asked about the two girls and the two other boys.

"Rosalie and Emmett are the tall couple. They are the king and queen of the school. And then Alice and Jasper. They are like one. Every single one of their moves are synchronised." She said and I could hear the envy in her voice.

I wanted to look at Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett but it was like my eyes were scotched on Edward. And it was like he noticed it because he kept staring at me. I turned back to the books in my locker when I felt a glow on my face; I wasn't sure if it was hate I felt from him because he was a vampire or the excitement because I knew I was going to kill that bloodsucker.

"Don't look but Edward Cullen is heading here!" Jessica said to me with the look of a little girl that just got offered a free doll. She opened her locker and looked at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair. "Oh my, he is really coming to us! Maybe he is finally asking me on a date!" She said, almost with tears of joy in her eyes. But instead of stopping by Jessica, he stopped right in front of me, still with this harsh look in his eyes but with a smooth and enjoyable voice.

"Hi, I didn't got the chance to introduce myself this morning. My name is Edward Cullen. You're Isabella I presume." He said. I didn't immediately find the right words to introduce myself. I just stood there, my mouth slightly open and my eyes staring at him. So this is how their victims feel; mesmerized and enchanted and star struck by their beauty.

**Brand new chapter and earlier than expected, thanks to my awesome beta (that already helped me for the previous chapter but I stupidly forgot to mention!), SabahRK! THANK YOU GIRL!**

**I hoped you liked the chapter. I wrote two versions of this because I had no idea how I had to introduce Edward but since SabahRK (THANK YOU GIRL) and Steffi said this one was the best one, I decided to post this one. If, however, you want to read the other version, PM me or review and we'll find a way to get it done! Thank you to everyone who reads this, I love you. See you next week!**

**Xoxo, **

**Laure. **


	4. Chapter 4

I had been sitting in Biology class for about 36 minutes, listening to the teacher explaining things about… well I had no idea what he was talking about. I had been staring in front of me for these past 36 minutes but my eyes were drawn to my right where Edward The Vampire Cullen was sitting. His smell and especially his looks drove me crazy. I had to look at him; his beauty drew me in. I gave in and looked at him again, exactly like I had done a few minutes before. His skin was white like marble and all I wanted to do was strike his perfectly shaped jaw. He looked like a living statue from the ancient Greeks. He was a God, a mythical figure. He was perfect, except he was a vampire. And I was a hunter. And I had to kill him and his family before they could do any damage. But right now all I cared about was staring at his beauty.

His head suddenly turned my way and I woke up from my trance. My head was facing the teacher again but I kept looking at him from the corner of my eyes. And I noticed he was staring at me. It was like he was concentrating. Like he was trying to look into my head, read my mind, see my soul. I had no idea what he wanted by staring at me like he was but it made me sweat, my palms moistened.

I suddenly heard my phone vibrate in my bag. It broke both Edward's gazing and mine. I hoped no one had heard the loud vibrating of my old phone. Well, Edward of course had with his supersonic ears. I took it out of my bag and opened the text that was apparently from Jacob.

_How is the mission going, secret agent Swan?_ he joked. I couldn't help but laugh quietly. I felt Edward laying his eyes back on me, probably wondering why I was laughing. I shook my head, still with a smile on my face and answered.

_Like planned, agent Black. _I lied. Well, of course it wasn't going as planned. It wasn't because I had never expected me to be charmed by the beauty of a vampire.

I put my phone back into my bag and instantly smiled awkwardly to Edward.

"Your boyfriend?" He suddenly asked, totally out of the blue. Why was this important? He didn't know who Jacob was, right? And he didn't suspect who I was, right? My heart started beating, my head pounded, my forehead getting wet from sweating and right at that moment, I wasn't sure if it was because I was scared of him knowing my secret or because his voice sounded like bells through the night.

"No. Just a friend." I answered dubious. He just nodded his head and stared back at his paper. It was not until then that I noticed the class was over and everyone was heading out. Edward grabbed his stuff, put his books under his arm and walked out in a rush, yet he was still extremely gracious for someone in a hurry. I slowly grabbed my stuff, still high from the beauty that was Edward The Vampire Cullen.

I had hardly walked out of the classroom when Mike from math class grabbed my arm and walked with me through the halls.

"So Bella. Are you having lunch with us?" He asked. I nod. Who wants to be alone for lunch anyway? Mike wasn't really who I wanted to spend it the most with but I hadn't a lot of choice since this was my first day and I only knew him and his friends. He and I walked like this to the cafeteria where he put a chair for me at their usual table. I wanted to get up to go pick up some food but Mike stopped me and suggested to pick up some food for me himself. He got away with the others and at the end, only Angela and I stayed.

"Bella." She said and I could hear in her voice that she was hesitating to say this to me. I nod to show her she could go ahead and tell me. "Jessica likes Mike a lot. And I wouldn't say this if Jessica and I weren't best friends but maybe if you could just try not to flirt with him…"

"I am not flirting." I defended myself and noticed this might have come out wrongly. "I mean, I don't want Mike. At all. So tell Jessica she has nothing to worry about." Angela laughed.

"Once Jessica sees you as a threat, you will forever be a threat. Don't worry; I won't let her be evil. You seem too much of a nice person to let me let her do that to you." I nod my head.

"Message received." I said and saw the others arriving again with plates filled with food.

"I got you lasagne." Mike said to me and put the plate in front of me. I looked at it and noticed the little pieces of meat.

"Mike." I said, slightly ashamed. He nod and as I could see the happiness on his face, I suspected he hadn't heard the ashamed tone in my voice as I suspected he expected me to thank him. "I'm a vegetarian." Everyone laughed at the sight of Mike's face and I had to admit it was hard for me to stay with a straight, ashamed face.

"No worries." He said but I saw on his face it was a worry. I saw on his face he was feeling bad because of the other's reactions and I felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry." I said and reach with my hand with his arm as he got up and went to the salad bar. I let him go and suddenly noticed something strange; the Cullens weren't here. "Where are the Cullens?" I asked.

"Oh, Bella has a crush on Edward!" Jessica screamed out and she had a Machiavellian smile on her lips.

"Oh c'mon Jess!" Angela smiled. "She just asked where they are."

"I can tell she is disappointed not to see them."

"You have to admit Jess; they are nice candy to look at." Ben said and Angela looked at him in a fake jealous way. "Like you don't drool over Edward."

"I don't!" She answered back.

"You're lying." Everyone said at the same time, even Mike that was giving me a plate of veggies.

"And you are going to say you don't drool over Rosalie?" Angela said back to the boys. They started laughing even harder and one of them; I had no idea who he was, started talking about masturbating while thinking about her. Now I remembered why I hated high school.

**New chapter, YAAAAY! Well, I hope it was yay because I hope you guys liked it so get me out of my doubts and review pleazzzz. I love you all so much and I also loooooove my beta so once again, thank you Sabah!**

**Xoxo**

**Laure. **


	5. Chapter 5

I came home to the smell of burning food and smoke coming out of the kitchen. I threw my bag on the ground and rushed to the kitchen, made a towel wet and put it on the flames coming out of the pan. I heard Charlie come in the kitchen and saw him looking at the scenery.

"You tried to cook?" I asked harshly.

"Yes. That's what a single dad does when his daughter comes home from school, right?"

"Yes but you're supposed to pay attention to the food you're cooking!" I felt my face burning up in anger. I knew I was acting stupidly harsh but I just had a long day and I didn't want to waste my time caring for my stupid father!

"I'm sorry, Bells! I was watching the match and…" I cut him off of his explanation. The fact that he was watching the match said enough to me. I tried to calm down and asked calmly what he wanted me to order.

"Pizza." He said and made his way out to continue watching the match. I sighed loudly, picked up the phone and asked for a Quatro Fromaggio for me and Pepperoni for Charlie.

We were sitting at the dinner table, enjoying out pizzas although I wasn't really hungry. There was something in my stomach that made me unable to eat. I was more playing with the rest of my pizza than eating it.

"You want a piece of it?" Charlie asked out of the blue. I hadn't really talked to him ever since he got out of the kitchen earlier. I wasn't angry, I was just tired and all I could think of were the Cullens. And especially Edward Cullen. Actually, only Edward Cullen.

"I'm a vegetarian, dad." I explained to him.

"Really? Since when?" He answered in surprise. Really?

"Since basically forever."

"Why?"

"Because I see enough blood during my job." I answered honestly. When hunting down a vampire, we are ought to know and see his victims to track them down easily. It wasn't always beautiful to see. I looked up at Charlie and noticed he was looking extremely proud at me. I could even swear he had tears entering his eyes. "What?"

"Your job, huh?" He smiled at me brightly. A smile that was very catchy.

"Shut up." I smiled back.

"I've really missed you, Bells." Charlie broke a long silence with.

"I know dad."

"Are you still angry?" He asked and I nod my head. "It's been four years now!"

"And you never really apologized!" I yelled at him. I threw my fork on my plate to emphasize my anger.

"I'm sorry. Now, does that help?" I shook my head.

"It's too late now, dad." I got up and walked to my room.

"You were just a child!" I heard Charlie scream to me as I closed the door. True, I was just a child. I was 14 years old and that's the entire reason why he did what he did. A 14 year old could not kill a Volturri. It was impossible for a 14 year old to kill a vampire that everyone feared. Yet, I did it and Charlie couldn't cope with that. When he brags about killing a member of the Volturri, he is lying. His entire fame is resting on a lie. I was the one who killed Felix and no one knew about that.

A new flame of anger entered my body and I decided I couldn't stay in this house. I had to leave and right now was the best moment. I heard Charlie asking where I was going but I was so angry my brain decided to shut him out as I made my way to my pick up truck. And I drove to I had no idea where. I just drove and let the tears stream down my face. Tears of anger and sadness. I didn't want to fight with my dad and I really wanted to forgive him for what happened but I just couldn't. It was impossible for me to forgive him for what he did to me.

I suddenly found myself in Port Angeles. It was extremely crowded and I found myself stuck in a crowd of people. I decided to leave my car and walked down the street. Port Angeles was apparently the place people went to shop as there were only shops and restaurants at the side of the road. I decided to enjoy the fact I was here to look for a bookshop. I loved to read and had some catching up to do with my list of books I had to read before I died. And as a vampire hunter, that could be any day.

I found a bookshop and took out my list I started to make when I was 16. It now had about 200 titles, some were added recently and others that were crossed already because I read them. There were classics and more recent works. I picked out Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë and The Fault In Our Stars by John Green. On my way to pay, I found a book on local myths. I decided to buy it so I could know what they said about vampires around here.

I got out of the bookshop and found myself again in the middle of a thick crowd. It was like Port Angeles wasn't falling asleep, although it was already 9 p.m. I suddenly got hustled by someone and my books fell on the ground.

"Hey, can't you pay attention, jerk!" I screamed as I bowed over to pick up my books.

"I'm so sorry." I heard someone say back to me. The voice struck me. I knew this velvet voice. It was perfect like a Christmas song around the Christmas tree. I looked up and saw Edward helping me to pick up the books I dropped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't know it was you." I apologized.

"You don't have to apologize, Isabella. I shouldn't have been a…" He seemed to hesitate before saying the word I insulted him with "a jerk." Wait; did he just call me Isabella? No one knew my name, as I never tell anyone. How did he know? My brain worked fast and my stomach was knotting together. My entire body was almost burning into flames and I felt my cheek getting red, as I was so shy to be around Edward. Edward was looking at me, probably thinking I was extremely silly. He just looked through me, like he tried to pierce into my soul or my brain. It was extremely intense. "You will have to tell me how you liked this." He said as he gave back Wuthering Heights that he was holding tightly in his hands and he walked away.

**Freshly beta'd chapter coming your way! Thank you Sabah to be so quick and amazing, I love you :D**

**So, what did you think of this chapter, guys? And what do you expect to happen next? I would LOVE to get some reviews from you guys so I know how you reacted when reading the story between Charlie and Bella and also what you think of Edward in the short part he was in. It's really important to me **

**Thank you guys for everything. For the support and taking the time to read a chapter every week. Thank you for the favorites and the reviews and PM's. You are the best.**

**Xoxo,**

**Laure. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi peeps, I'm back! I'm sorry it took me so long to update but with my finals and stuff, it was quite hard to find a moment to write. But here I am with a new chapter! I hope you will like this chapter and the next one (update on Saturday). I promise they both are quite surprising. Enjoy!**

I woke up in the morning with the sound of rain against the window. Right, I was still in Forks. It had been a week since I last saw the sun and I had never realized how much the sun meant to me. But I was here for a good cause and I wasn't going to moan too much over how much I wanted to go back to Arizona and lie in the burning sun. I wouldn't even care if I got huge sunburn or not.

I took a deep breath and suddenly realized something was wrong. Everything in my room was exactly like it was when I fell asleep. No, it wasn't the objects but the smell. It didn't smell like an old room like it usually did because, well, it was a pretty old house. It smelled nice. It smelled sweet and entered your nose deeply. It made my head light and my brain almost stopped doing its job. The smell was as appealing as the smell of fresh pancakes or waffles or chocolate. A vampire was in my room. As soon as I realized that horrible fact, because my vampire radar was never wrong, I jumped out of my bed and rushed to my father's room. Maybe he noticed the vampire smell too and went after him. Or maybe the vampire got him before my father could do anything. I shivered at the idea of finding my father pale and entirely empty. But as soon as I got out of my room, to my father's room, the smell disappeared. The vampire had never been here. He never left my room.

It must have been a member of the Cullen Coven. They must have found out who I was and they wanted to kill me before I killed them. But, why was I still alive? They had every opportunity last night to kill me and make me disappear. So why would they take the risk of leaving me alive? None of it made sense anymore, especially if they only stayed in my room. I mean, they must know the stories around my father.

I still entered my father's room to check on him. He was still snoring and looked fine so no need to be worried about him. I got back into my room and got dressed to go to school. I was going to be too early but I didn't care. I had some things to figure out anyway and I had to be away from that appealing smell.

School was entirely empty. No living or dead soul surrounding me. I stayed in my car and opened my Wuthering Heights book with the rain as background music. I was just done with my chapter when someone knocked three times on my window. I jumped up because I was drawn so deeply into the story that I didn't notice people were arriving at school. I put my book into my backpack and got out of the car.

"Good morning, Bella." Mike said in his usual good mood. He led me to the rest of the group and was holding up an umbrella for me. Really, what did that boy expect from me?

"Can't we just go inside?" Jessica growled. She was definitely in a bad mood, probably because she was in the pouring rain, waiting for Mike to hold the umbrella for her instead of me. I wouldn't mind, to be honest. I would be happy to have Mike leave me alone for some time. While we were walking toward the entrance of the school halls, my vampire-hunter-phone started ringing.

"I will join you inside." I said to the others as I saw it was Jacob.

"Who is it? Your boyfriend?" Jessica asked and I could sense the mean accent in her voice. Mike looked at me, hurt. Like I ever gave him any reason to think we were one day going to be more than friends. I didn't answer Jessica's question and went to sit at a wet table, away from the rain.

"Hello."

"Well, hello there." Jacob said all cheered up. "How are you? Can you see any vampire already?"

"Jake, something weird happened and you cannot tell my father nor yours." I cut him off and started to tell about the smell and just how weird it all was and he concluded the same thing as me: be careful because someone is after me.

"Why can't I tell your father?"

"Are you crazy? He is going to start hunting himself and I cannot trust him around the coven right now. He has no idea who they are."

"Do you?"

"Not yet." I answered. "I need to go. I need to go to class." I didn't wait him to say bye and put the phone back in my backpack. I walked to the entrance and through the halls.

"Good morning, Isabella." Edward said when I passed him. Where he came from, I had no idea, but he was there while I didn't even notice him arriving.

"Edward," I turned around and faced him, "can you call me Bella?"

"Sure, Bella." He said with a magical smile.

"How do you know about my name, anyway?" Instead of answering, he smiled at me and continued his way.

"See you in class." He said. I watched him leave with large steps. Man, that vampire was sexy. I hadn't noticed I had been standing there like a lost person until Angela came to tell me it was time to enter English class.

I hadn't been paying attention in none of my classes. All I could think of was the vampire in my room and how Edward knew about my full name and I concluded this proved he knew who I was. He very probably knew I was the infamous Charlie Swan's daughter. And then I realized another thing. Since my father had all the fame and basically no one knew I should have been famous since I was 14 years old. So what if the vampire wanted to kill me to show him they knew who he was and why we were in town? That thought just made me shiver. I was really in danger. I should definitely watch out.

I walked to the last class of the day, biology. I was still dreaming when I went to sit on my usual spot. It was only when I was entirely installed that I realized I was sitting on my usual spot, next to Edward. Oh man, this might get dangerous. No, I was being silly. He wouldn't kill me in public.

"Have you been reading?" He asked, waking me up from my trance. I needed a few minutes to realize I had taken out my Wuthering Heights book instead of my biology book. I was really not awake today.

"Yes." I simply answered. C'mon Bella, don't be different from usual. This would only awaken some suspicion.

"How do you like it?"

And there I went, telling him how much I loved the book. It was true, that novel was pretty fantastic. It was perfect. Once I start talking about books, I won't shut up. "It's just so intense, you see." I didn't care that the teacher had started teaching. I just couldn't shut up. "I mean, Heathcliff is just an intense character. I think I'm falling for that character." I joked and I was proud of myself when Edward laughed at it.

"So, you love intense?" It was then that I noticed how intense Edward was. He was like a real life Heathcliff. Dangerous and impulsive, as were every vampire, but sweet and you were just drawn at him. And he was just the definition of intense.

"I love intense."

**Surprising now, isn't it ;) I hope you will all be back for a new chapter on Saturday! Thank you to my dearest friend and beta, Sabah. She is one hell of a lady. Love you all, see you soon!**

**Xoxo, Laure**


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob had called me that night. He said his father, Billy, wanted to have dinner with us all and so Jake and I could catch up over the vampire that was obviously in my room.

"I'll pick you up at 5 so we can go to the grocery store together and catch up."

And indeed, at five he was standing in front of my house with his motorcycle.

"I'll drive us in my car."

"What, are you scared of a little adventure?" He asked.

"Jake, adventure is a major part of my life. I'm not scared of your freaking motorcycle." I lied. Truth was that I was terrified of motorcycles. I just never understood how that thing could stand up. It just looked unnatural. So Jacob and I just walked to my car and I drove us to the little grocery shop in town. It was minuscule and I had always wondered how everyone entered that shop.

Jacob and I were walking down the aisles, taking the stuff his father had written down on a little paper Jacob was holding. He was picking the right groceries while I was pushing around the cart. "It's a job for women" he had said. Such a macho man.

We were about to pay when Jessica popped out of nowhere.

"Bella!" She screamed in a peeping voice. The last thing I wanted after a day at school was even more Jessica.

"Jessica, this is Jacob." I introduced them and Jacob greeted her politely.

"Is that your secret boyfriend?" She asked full of excitement. "She really wants to keep you away from us!" She said to him.

"We are just friends." Jacob said to her.

"Right." She said but I could tell she didn't believe us and she definitely wasn't going to let this go. "Well, see you at school, Bella." She took her pink grocery back and left to her… pink car. This girl was the Forks version of Barbie.

"So, that's the kind of people you hang out with." Jacob said, slightly teasing me.

"Shut up." I smiled at him. We paid the woman and put the paper bags in my car trunk.

The next day I woke up early again with my stomach still full of the delicious cooking Billy had made for us. I would be lying if I said Billy wasn't a good cook. I took my clothes out of my closet and tried not to pay attention of the vampire smell that covered my entire room again. It started to seriously worry me but I wasn't going to let it show. One day I will get that vampire.

I arrived first again at the parking lot. I took my Wuthering Heights book out of my backpack and started reading it again. I had finished it last night in my bed but I just had the feeling I had to read it again. I knew for a fact that it was the kind of novel that has a new meaning every time you read it and it just would be surprising every time.

And again, I was so drawn into my book that I hadn't noticed Mike knocking three times on my car window. I got out with my book in one hand and my backpack in the other and I was surprised that the sun was shining. This was going to be a good day. I knew it.

After an infinite numbers of annoying hours of class, it was finally lunch time. I thought I would have been the first one to enter the cafeteria as I was pretty early, but I wasn't. Edward Cullen was sitting at his usual table and looked up at me when he heard me coming in. His yellow eyes locked into mine and didn't let go. It was like a hot glow entered every fiber of my body. Like he was invading it entirely. I turned my eyes away, trying not to give in at this dazzling boy. Vampire. He wasn't a boy, he was a vampire.

"Hi." He said in a soft voice but loud enough for me to hear it. I was still standing in the entrance while he was sitting at the other side of the room.

"Hi." I said back. "All alone today?" I asked, noticing the empty table. Why was I talking to him and why was I being sympathetic?

"Yeah, my brothers and sisters all got the flu." _Bullshit. _He lied."Would you mind eating with me? I don't really wanna be alone." I was almost giving in. His eyes were just too convincing. But I wasn't going to give him a chance to dazzle me as one of his preys.

"Oh. Well, I can't just leave my friends alone." I lied. God, all I was asking for was to be alone, far from them. Not all of them, as Angela was a nice girl. Just Jessica. And Mike. Especially Mike. His attempts to get my attention and just everything he did bothered me.

"I understand." He said, smiling to me in a sad way. Oh God, I couldn't stand seeing him like that. He was a vampire and the only one I actually wanted to hug. I knew he didn't feel any emotion, he was a dead soul after all, but he just could fake that feeling so well.

"You can always join us." I said to him. Wait, where was my gun so I could shoot myself in the head? I didn't just ask him to join us, now did I? I was crazy and apparently, suicidal.

"Your friends wouldn't mind?" I shook my head. For a fact, I knew the girls would all be happy. And he secretly knew it too. It was impossible for him not to know it. He stood up from his chair and followed me to the usual table where I sat with my friends. It didn't last long before they arrived and all looked shocked at our surprised guest. I even noticed all of them were putting their hair back in style to impress him, even the boys. And of course Angela and Jessica were basically fighting over whom was the sit next to him. And although none of them won, instead it was Ben who sat there; they were still all over him. Jessica especially pushed her shirt down, basically letting her boobs come out of her shirt, while Angela was playing with her hair. That girl had a boyfriend!

"You don't mind if Edward sits with us, right?" I teased them a little bit.

"No, of course not!" Mike said. "Welcome to the gang!" He tried to sound cool but instead just completely failed.

"So Bella," Jessica said, turning her head to me but still showing her boobs to Edward. "How is your boyfriend? Jacob, right?"

"He is not my boyfriend." I pointed out to her although I knew she wasn't going to let this go. Apparently, boys and girls can't be just friends, according to her. I understood it wasn't just that. She was trying to sound interesting to Mike by making him believe I wasn't available. Or maybe it was for Edward. Well, I didn't mind if it was for Mike to finally let me breathe.

Everyone seemed to enjoy Edward's company and he actually was a pretty fun guy to hang out with. Vampire. He was a vampire, goddamnit. I tend to forget that sometimes, as he acted more natural than all of the vampires I had ever met, and killed. Sometimes I might even have thought he was a normal human being, if it wasn't for the pale, marble skin and the smell that was similar to every vampire and the one in my room.

"I had a nice time." Edward said as he walked me to my math class. "Your friends are nice." I nod, admitting that apart from some of their annoying habits, they indeed are quite fun to hang out with. "I just…" He looked down, taking his eyes away from me like he was ashamed of what he was thinking and might have said.

"You what?" Incompleteness was something I just could not stand.

"I just would have liked to be alone with you." He said. It was like a thunderbolt had crossed my entire body. Like my brain was screaming _run away, run away_ but my heart just pumped blood faster than it should and it wasn't because I was scared. It was a kind of pumping that it had never done before. "You just fascinate me, Bella."

"I'm just random." I said with a very silent voice. It was like he had taken every breath out of my lungs and had sucked every power out of me.

"Well, let me find out how random you are. Over dinner tomorrow."

This was bad, very bad. A vampire wanted me all alone with him and knowing that there was someone who just wanted nothing more but to kill me, this might not end well. Every alarm in my body went off. My brain just screamed even harder that I had to leave and my heart just pumped blood in a mix of fear and that other feeling I had earlier, the one that was a complete mystery to me. Edward wanted to kill me and I was not ready to kill him. I was in danger, I had to leave and maybe not be on my own for the next couple of days. I should tell my father and Jacob about it and have them protect me, protect us all.

"Yes, I would love to have dinner with you."

**Did I keep my promise when I said this chapter was going to surprising or not? Haha, well let's hope it was ;) I'll be back next week Saturday with more Edward and Bella. Thanks to my fantastic beta, Sabah. Forever grateful.**

**Xoxo, **

**Laure. **


	8. Chapter 8

I usually wasn't the type of girl who actually cared about what she was wearing and looking sexy but it was crazy how few clothes I had that actually looked sexy. This was my very first date and I had nothing to wear at all.

Why did I care anyway? It was just to learn about Edward and observe his vampire-self. Who was I kidding? I actually cared about this more than I would ever like to admit. I actually was excited to be with him on my own and not only to hunt him down but because I noticed last time in biology class he was an interesting vampire. He was cultivated, knew interesting things and most of all, he was a good listener. Like, if you talk and talk it still doesn't feel like you are talking too much. He actually looks at you like he is taking in every word. I enjoyed that a lot.

I had finally decided over a dress, the only one I ever bought. It wasn't particularly sexy but the colour blue was going to fit the night and I just liked the contrast with my pale skin. Now another difficult choice: shoes. I never wore high heels as I had extremely sensitive feet. Like, walking around for an hour in high heels kills me; it wouldn't surprise me if Edward would have to carry me back home. Well, it wouldn't be difficult for him with his muscles made out of marble. So because I didn't have a lot of choice, and because I actually always preferred it, I put on some sneakers.

It wasn't 7 p.m. yet but Edward was already waiting for me in his car at the corner of the street. I had explained to him that I didn't want my father to meet him. That wasn't entirely untrue. I just didn't want my father to know I was on a date with a vampire, and especially one that most probably wanted to kill me although he had no idea about that.

So instead, Edward was sitting in his car, music loud enough for me to hear it from where I was standing, that was next to his car as I was waiting for him to unlock the door. He wasn't listening to the usual rap songs people put up at such volume. It was some classical musical and he seemed to enjoy it as he was listening to it with his eyes closed. As soon as I put my hand on the handle, he unlocked the door and I entered his grey Volvo. The car smelled new. Edward put the music softer but let it play as background music.

"Nice, shiny Volvo." I said, trying to find a nice compliment.

"You look gorgeous." He answered and I felt my face blushing entirely and couldn't keep away the smile. He stopped staring at me and turned to the wheel and started to drive. "I reserved us a table at an Italian restaurant I personally think you might enjoy." I nod to make him understand it was a good choice.

"That's nice music." I said after there was a silence between us where I was able to enjoy it and I had to say, I actually liked it. Edward made a move to the radio to cut it and out of habit I put my hand on his to stop him. But instead of feeling the normal warmth and consistency of a normal hand, it was just like I touched an ice cold statue. It wasn't like I had never touched a vampire but it still was a like an electric shock when I remembered Edward was one. I too often tend to forget that. He looked up at me as I looked into his golden eyes. "Don't." I said to him, obviously sending him double signals. He knew who I was and maybe he thought I was referring to that. "Don't cut the music." I cleared out.

"You like it?" He asked, still looking at me whilst driving which awakened a scared flame inside of me. He maybe immortal but I still wanted to live for a while.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Beethoven 6th Symphony. I had no idea you liked that kind of music."

"Well, I actually don't usually listen to it. I don't really know anything about it."

"I will teach you all about it." He sounded excited. I looked at him and the excitement was everywhere on his face. It was kind of cute. It actually was extremely cute if you thought he was a normal boy but he wasn't. At that moment I wondered how old he was since he was immortal. He might be only about a hundred years as he could be from the Middle Ages. "So, what music do you mostly listen to?" He asked, finally looking at the road in front of the car again. He was slowing down as we entered the town of Port Angeles.

"About everything. Mostly old stuff. Beatles and Queen for instance."

"Well, I have to say I don't know much about them." He said.

"I will teach you all about it." I quoted him and he smiled. The soft giggle he was letting out of his throat was like a hot breeze in my face. It sounded like the giggles from a little boy and it was magically beautiful. We remained silent for a while, listening to the music coming out of the radio. The music was quite heavy. Heavier than I expected classic music to be. It always had seemed boring to me but when I listened to Edward's CD, I realised it actually wasn't boring at all. Instead, it was filled with feelings and energy and meant more than songs with lyrics because you could make your own lyrics and story, only by listening to the music. I hadn't really noticed that my eyes were closed until I felt Edward's hand on my leg. I opened my eyes and in a second, his hand was gone. _Be careful Bella. He might seem nice but he is still a vampire. Focus. _

"I didn't mean to frighten you." He said with a sense of guilt on his face. "It was just to announce we had arrived at the restaurant."

"I'm sorry. I closed my eyes to listen to the music and didn't notice we were there."

"That's no problem at all." He said with a crooked smile on his face. I felt my face glow and I was sure I was blushing like a crazy because of that smile. "I understand it very well. It enters your soul, doesn't it?"

I nod. "That's exactly it." Edward smiled at me again and got out the car. I wanted to do the same but he made a sign I shouldn't it. Instead, he walked to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I thanked him, got out and stroke my dress flat again. He advanced his arm to me so I just had to take it but that just felt weird. Holding the arm of a vampire? That was just an enormous paradox.

But I did it just because it would be too complicated to explain to him why I didn't want to do it.

He walked me to the restaurant and we sat down at a nice little table. I saw three waitresses basically fighting over who was going to take Edward's order. One of them came over with the menu cards and the two others were just looking enviously at her. She handed Edward the card and gave him a smile, trying to look nice and sexy. _You have no idea who he is, darling._ I said to myself whilst watching the girl wanting attention from Edward.

"Two glasses of Coke please." He said to the waitress even before she could ask anything and she looked at him surprised like he had been reading her mind.

"I have to warn you, I'm a vegetarian." I said to Edward basically to break the long silence.

"I know." He said. He was looking at me while I was reading the menu card and picking out my choice.

"How?"

"I overheard you talking with Newton."

I put down the menu card and stared at him. His gorgeous golden eyes were looking straight at me and as much as I was trying to drink coke, that feeling deep down in my belly just wouldn't leave.

**Here it is! The first part of Bella and Edward's (first) date! How is this going to go? Any ideas? **

**I won't be able to update nor write next week because I'll be gone all week. I'm sorry! **

**A huge thank you to Sabah and Steffi for this chapter, their help and support.**

**Xoxo**

**Laure. **


End file.
